


Things That Go Boom At Night

by larascasse



Series: Nano 2014 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kimi hates him, M/M, Mika is a nuisance, Plot hole galore, Things go BOOM, or so he says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika shows up at Kimi’s door late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Boom At Night

 

Kimi was watching TV when the doorbell rang. It was dark out and snow had been falling all day. He wasn’t expecting visitors.

He opened the door to find Mika standing on the porch, hands in his pockets, wearing just a thin t-shirt under the black leather jacket. The air fogged up with each of his breath.

Kimi looked at him in silence. Mika normally knew better than to just show up unannounced.

Mika looked over his shoulder before facing Kimi again. “I’m looking for a place. Mine blew up.”

Kimi’s mouth turned downwards, head tilting to the side as the words filtered through. He stepped aside the wide open door. “Come in.”

Mika took off his jacket in a smooth motion, tossing it over the back of the couch before lifting himself over and dropping down on the cushions.

“Do I want to know?” Kimi asked, following his guest to the living room. When Mika failed to answer, Kimi reached in his pocket and took out his keychain, maneuvering a single key free then tossing it on Mika’s chest.

“What’s that for?” Mika asked, taking the key.

“It’s the third time this month. Might as well keep the key.”

“Thanks,” Mika answered.

“I’m going to bed,” Kimi said, not bothering to cover his yawn. “Sleep where you want.”

Kimi wasn’t in bed for five minutes when his bedroom door opened. He watched the silhouette take off his shirt and navigate the room, patting around the empty air until he found the bed, sliding underneath the blankets.

“Mika?”

“Mmh?”

“My house isn’t going to blow up, is it?”

Mika turned on his side and wrapped an arm over Kimi’s hips, fingers toying with the edge of the elastic material. “You have a house in Switzerland.”

“Mika.” Kimi said, then took a deep breath. “Tell me my house isn’t going to end up in a pile of fucking ashes.”

Mika’s hand slid under Kimi’s underwear with lazy strokes. “Switzerland is nice. Weather’s been shit here anyways.”

“ _Mika_ ,” Kimi said more firmly.

Mika tugged at Kimi’s cock, increasing the pace as it hardened in his hand.

“Mika,” Kimi repeated after a while, almost a gasp this time. “Fuck,” he gritted, hips jerking upwards as he pushed his underwear further down. His blood might have been rushing away from his brain, but he still had enough sense to ask again. “Mika, my fucking house.”

Mika chuckled and kissed Kimi, turning his grunt into a whimper.

“All I’m saying is,” Mika said, breaking their kiss to catch his breath before taking another taste of Kimi. “You probably should leave tomorrow morning,” he continued, but Kimi was too out of breath to answer, every inch of his body tensing in anticipation. “And you probably should take all your stuff,” Mika finished, just as Kimi came, letting out a heavy sigh before relaxing into the mattress.

“I hate you,” Kimi muttered.

“I know,” Mika said, wiping his hand on the blanket once before Kimi grabbed it and brought it to his mouth, taking a finger whole to suck it clean.

“You coming with me?” Kimi asked, then sucked on another finger.

“Can’t. Need to finish some business here.”

When his hand was clean, Mika pulled Kimi closer to him. Kimi let himself be taken in Mika’s embrace, the gentle trace of rough fingertips on his skin reassuring as he drifted into sleep. “I hate you,” Kimi said, barely a whisper.

Mika pressed a kiss to Kimi’s shoulder. “I know.” 

.


End file.
